


New Worlds

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [19]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, holiday fics, reuben challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Thanksgiving without their loved ones near allows Sean and Elijah to give thanks for each other.





	New Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reuben Writing Challenge at Live Journal. Write a fic using these six words:  
> Thankful  
> Harvest  
> Turkey  
> Pumpkin  
> Settler  
> Autumn 
> 
> Part of my Sanctuary Universe.

[](https://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

Autumn was Sean’s favorite season because he could take pleasure in some of the things he most enjoyed. Cool, crisp weather. Drinking hot chocolate in front of a roaring fire. Thanksgiving. Especially Thanksgiving because he had a lot to be thankful for.

After Daniel’s death, there had been nothing to celebrate, only to mourn, but now he had Elijah in his life, and last Thanksgiving, having Hannah and Tilda join them around their table had made their celebration even more special. Now that Hannah had accepted him, Sean felt his life couldn’t be more perfect, or more complete.

This year their Thanksgiving would be downsized because it was going to be just the two of them. There would still be turkey and pumpkin pie, and healthy vegetables, even though they would have to buy them rather than harvest them from their garden, but the sentiment would be the same, giving thanks while breaking bread together. He was putting the finishing touches on the table setting when Elijah came into the kitchen.

“I hope you won’t be too disappointed in our Thanksgiving this year, Elijah,” Sean said.

Elijah looked surprised. “Why would I be disappointed?”

“Because it’s going to be just the two of us. It’s got to be a letdown after having Tilda and Hannah here last year. I’m sorry we can’t celebrate all together like that again.”

Elijah asked, “Did you forget that I fell into the icy lake last year? That’s something I’d rather skip this time around.”

Sean smiled. “You and me both. I think we can both do without that kind of drama this year, but I know you’d enjoy the holiday more if Hannah was here.”

Elijah shrugged. “Sure, but she has her own life to live, and now she can concentrate on that instead of worrying about me. That was the best part of last Thanksgiving, Hannah realizing you were the right man for me.”

Sean nodded. “It was certainly the high point of Hannah’s visit for me, that and having Tilda here to see it.”

“Do you think Til will come again in the summer?” Elijah asked.

“I don’t think we can count on it,” Sean said ruefully. “She’s healthy, but the older she gets, the harder travel becomes for her. I’m afraid if we want to spend Thanksgiving with Til next year, we’ll have to go to her.”

“Would you do that, Sean?”

“I would, even though the thought of leaving this place scares me to death.”

“Because it will remind you of Daniel?”

“That’s part of it, but mostly because I don’t think I fit in that world anymore.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Elijah told him. “You’ve been away for a while, but I’m sure you’d get used to living in the city again.”

Sean shook his head. “I can’t imagine living in the city now, but I think just being there again would make me feel the same way the settlers who came over on the Mayflower must have felt. I’m afraid when it comes to the city I’d always be a stranger in a strange land..”

“Living here with you was a new world for me,” Elijah said. “When I first came here, I felt like a stranger in a strange land, but you helped me see how wonderful a life here could be. You showed me that this could be my world, that I could have a home here if I wanted it. That’s something I’ll always be grateful for.”

Sean poured two glasses of cider, then handed one to Elijah. “And I’ll always be grateful to you, Elijah, for showing me that I still had a life to live.”

“To new worlds and new lives,” Elijah said, clinking his glass against Sean’s. “Happy Thanksgiving, Sean.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Elijah.”


End file.
